1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transceiver, and more particularly to a transceiver having an interphone system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To facilitate conversation, for example, between persons on one motorcycle, CB transceivers for motorcycles are commonly used. However, if ambient noise is loud, it is difficult to make such conversation.